


Go

by Jay_eagle



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 15 minutes for Project Theresa for the prompt words: "Theresa, airport, Pokemon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ottermo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/gifts), [timeladyleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/gifts).



“Damn!”

 

Theresa looked up from the airport paperback she was reading. “What, darling?”

 

Martin was staring at his phone, red in the face, evidently concentrating as furiously as if GERTI were about to encounter a tropical storm. “Um. Nothing,” he muttered, and flicked his thumb again before an expression of even greater intensity purpled his cheeks.

 

Theresa sighed. “You’re playing Pokemon again, aren’t you?”

 

Martin glanced up, rather guiltily. “Noooo…” he lied, and tilted the phone screen away from her.

 

Theresa raised an eloquent eyebrow, and waited for Martin to crumble.

 

“Alright, alright,” he muttered. “I’m trying to catch a Tauros.”

 

“Why?”

 

Martin flapped his hands. “I need to boast to Douglas!”

 

Frowning, Theresa attempted to understand her man-child of a husband. “But why should Douglas be impressed?” she asked.

 

“Because they’re not available in the UK!” Martin was in desperate earnest. “And his last email said he’d tried to catch one on their layover in Miami… and failed!” He stared into her uncomprehending eyes. “Douglas! Failed!” He thumped a thigh with his non-phone-holding fist. “So if I can take one back from our honeymoon… I’ll show him!”

 

Theresa suppressed a grin, successfully. “Yes. Our _honeymoon_ ,” she said, pointedly, but Martin didn’t seem to see the significance, and returned to frantically flipping Pokeballs – unsuccessfully still, judging by the stream of frustrated sighs periodically escaping him.

 

Finally Theresa could bear it no longer. “Oh, come _here.”_ She grabbed the phone from Martin, ignoring his indignant sputtering. She’d never played (that she’d admit to, at least) but she’d caught enough sight of Martin to get the general idea. With one, smooth flick of her finger, she flung the imaginary ball, and watched in satisfaction as the… Tauros?... was sucked inside it.

 

“There you go,” she said, and handed the phone back.

 

“It’ll never stay in,” Martin grumbled. “See, it’s wobbling… wobbling… _oh_.”

 

Theresa relished the confused face her new husband made. “It worked?”

 

“Lucky fluke,” Martin muttered, but joy was already beginning to break out across his features. “Just… don’t tell Douglas it was you that caught it?”

 

“Of course not.” Theresa gave an internal huff of relief that peace could resume while they waited for their flight home to board.

 

“I still don’t know how you did it,” Martin admitted, smiling happily at his new pride and joy.

 

Theresa grinned wryly. “Sometimes… you obviously need a princess to rescue you from… strange bull-things.”


End file.
